Guy love, that's all it is
by Hey Napoleon
Summary: Sam Evans bumps into someone who shares his hair dyeing theories. A friendship is born. Sam/Jeff Bromance. Eventually leading to Sam/Quinn and Jeff/Santana, hopefully! We'll see how it pans out! Trying not to be too fluffy about it!  Title Scrubs ref
1. Lemons

Sam, wearing the purple hooded jacket he'd bought when visiting his Justin Bieber phase with the hood up, walked quickly into the supermarket in the middle of town. The automatic doors let him slide in smoothly without having to attract too much attention to himself.

As he stepped into the large store however he realised, as he did each time, that his hooded disguise would never work inside as they frowned on hooded lads, clarifying them as thieves. Sam removed the hood from his head reluctantly, letting his unnaturally blonde hair flow around his shoulders.

He walked hurriedly to the DVD aisle, thinking this would be the obvious place where a sixteen year old boy would be seen. Picking up a few DVD's absently, he took this time to glance around. The only other people on this aisle was a mother with a whiny toddler and a group of geeks looking over the latest box set of some series. Sam put down the DVD case he was currently holding (Dolly Parton: Live in Concert!) and walked around the edge of the media aisles before making his way to the food section. He saw nobody he knew and so proceeded to the fruit and veg aisle, making a beeline for the citrus fruits.

A staff member was busy unloading fresh fruit and as Sam approached the man wheeled the empty cart away to dispose of it in the storeroom. Sam didn't waste any time and keeping his head down he went to grab a few of the fresh lemons from the several crates in front of him.

Suddenly, on his fourth round, his hand clashed with another. His head snapped up and he came face to face with another fresh faced teenager, looking shocked. Simultaneously, both teenagers dropped the lemons they were holding and as they fell to the ground with soft thuds Sam swooped down to retrieve them.

"Dude." he said, collecting the lemons from the musty floor of the supermarket.

"God, I'm sorry." said the other boy.

As Sam handed him back the citrus fruit he surveyed the teen. An outsider would have claimed them to be from the same family although Sam would have brushed this away. Both boys had the same stature although the boy who wasn't Sam was shorter and his hair stood out, even lighter and blonder than Sam's, although having the same unnatural effect as the McKinley student.

"It's fine." replied Sam before doing a double take. "Wow, how many lemons does one guy need?"

The shorter boy's basket was filled on one side with lemons.

"I could say the same about you!" he replied, glancing at the armful of fruit Sam was holding.

As Sam blushed and stuttered, speechless and struggling to find a sensible answer or at least a 'whatever' remark, the other boy piped up.

"Hair?" he asked, an eyebrow raised playfully.

Sam couldn't deny it.

"Hair." he agreed, his shoulders slumping with the thought that his efforts to conceal his hair dyeing secrets over the past few months had now smoothly disappeared down the drain.

"Jeff." replied the smallest of the two, grinning and holding his hand out to the tallest.

"Sam."

Both boys shook hands.

* * *

><p>"So…where have I seen you before?" asked Jeff as the two teens sat down in the supermarket's coffee shop, two bags of lemons placed at the foot of the table.<p>

"You go to Dalton Academy right? I go to McKinley. I'm in the Glee Club." explained Sam, sipping his coffee, trying to avoid making too much eye contact with Jeff after his humiliating discovery.

Only Quinn had ever known about how he coloured his hair. He denied the fact that his hair was coloured to the others at school although Kurt, being the fashion diva he was, had come close several times.

"Oh yeah! Kurt's school right?" said Jeff with realisation.

Sam chuckled from the memory of Kurt interrogating him about his hair.

"What?" Jeff asked, placing his coffee cup on the table.

"Nothing…so you're in the Warblers?"

"Yeah, but maybe we should take care of the more pressing matter here? Our hair?"

"I'm not gay." Sam blurted out quickly and loudly, attracting more unwanted attention from some elderly drinkers in the cafe. Sam held his head low as Jeff laughed.

"Neither am I! But looking at your reaction earlier I seem to think that nobody knows of your, erm…odd hair colouring theory." Jeff chuckled.

"Well, what about yours?" Sam snapped, not wanting to be made fun of by an almost complete stranger.

"I'm not denying it, it's severely odd. Although, I think it's kinda funny. The whole situation I mean."

Sam glanced up from his steaming cup into the eyes of the Warbler. He seemed to be sincere and pretty laid back about it. Sam decided to trust him.

"Listen…yes, I colour my hair with lemon juice and it works, mostly…but nobody at school knows, so don't go telling anyone. Especially not that Blaine guy…or Kurt if you see him!" Sam said hurriedly, a pleading look in his eyes.

"I won't." said Jeff reassuringly. "Nobody knows at Dalton either, but I'm not necessarily trying to hide it."

"You sure about that?" asked Sam, teasing him, thankful that they'd finally found some common ground and realising, for first time, that he himself had as much beef on Jeff as the Warbler had on him.

"Ok, Ok…maybe I wouldn't be too happy if all the guys found out, but c'mon, what they don't know won't hurt them right?" said Jeff expectantly.

"Definitely." replied Sam, beaming.


	2. A Bit Of Healthy Competition

A day later Sam was sitting in Jeff's living room with Jeff's little brother who wasn't as insufferable as the Warbler had made him out to be since he had been quiet since Sam had sat down. Jeff was in his bedroom getting a CD he'd promised Sam of their favourite band. They'd realised that, apart from hair colour, their beauty theories and being part of a show choir, they had a few things in common as they'd continued to chat over coffee the previous day.

"Are you a Warbler?" asked Jeff's brother, Marcus, suddenly, turning his spooky gaze on the blond boy.

"No." replied Sam, looking from the blaring TV to the young boy who was sat on the couch opposite him, staring.

"Do you go to Dalton?" he persisted.

"No." was Sam's reply once more. The kid kind of spooked Sam with his wide eyes and his dark hair. He was so unlike Jeff it was hard to see them as brothers.

"Who are you then?" asked Marcus, looking confused.

"Sam. I go to McKinley High." he explained before turning his attention back to the TV, eager for the inquisition to be over.

Apart from with his brother and sister, Sam never spent time with any other little kids and he wasn't too fond of them if he was honest. They usually whined and annoyed people but as long as they kept quiet Sam didn't mind.

A sudden trampling noise on the stairs revealed that Jeff was on his way down and sure enough he appeared in the doorway a few moments later.

"Here you go!" he said, brandishing a colourful CD case in front of him.

"Hey, thanks man! I've wanted to listen to this for ages but…"

"But?"

"Never mind." said Sam, brushing his explanation aside.

He didn't feel that Jeff needed to hear about his family's financial troubles. Not just yet anyway, especially not whilst sitting in the living room of the biggest house he'd ever seen, in front of a plasma screen TV. After all, he and Jeff had only just met. He'd only reluctantly let the rest of the Glee club know about his problems. Jeff seemed to know to avoid the subject though and as they proceeded to the deserted kitchen he changed the subject.

"So, do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah. Brother and sister. Younger than me though." Sam answered, taking the glass of ice cold lemonade Jeff handed him.

"Cool. Bet they're not as annoying as my brother." the Warbler muttered, glancing through to the lounge.

"Hey, he's not so bad…" Sam begun, not really sure why he was defending the odd child.

"Pretty weird though, right?" Jeff said. Sam stayed silent but silently agreed. Jeff seemed to know what he was implying. "I know he is. He hates sports, performing, video games…everything! We never really speak to be frank. He just goes out on his bike and watches TV…"

As Jeff trailed off Sam felt awkward, as if he was intruding on something personal in Jeff's mind. He obviously wasn't sure of his feelings towards his brother which Sam found to be rather disturbing as he loved his brother and sister to bits. Thankfully, Jeff changed the subject quickly.

"So how did you come to be in New Directions?" Jeff continued, leaning on the countertop. "I hear the Glee club in your school is less than popular."

"I think that Dalton is the only school who classes their Glee club members as royalty actually." replied Sam, clarifying the fact.

"Seriously? I can't imagine people not wanting to be in the Warblers. It's just amazing!" Jeff commented, losing himself in a dream-like state as he probably thought of past Warbler performances.

"Well, I don't really get why people don't like Glee club." Sam voiced. "Although, when I joined McKinley I didn't wanna join New Directions either, although I love to sing…"

"Maybe us Warblers should come over there and show everyone what Glee Club is all about!" Jeff said, laughing as he placed down his empty glass.

"Maybe you should…although I don't see you making much of an impact... like, c'mon, they've already heard New Directions. The Warblers are nothing in comparison."

Sam smirked as his sentence landed and he saw Jeff's eyes light up with the thrill of competition.

"You're on." the shorter boy stated, swivelling around and taking a writing pad and a pen from a drawer behind him.

Sam waited expectantly as Jeff scrawled down something on the paper, ripped the piece from the notepad and handed it to him.

Lima Creative Arts Theatre

4pm

Friday

Sam looked up, puzzled.

"Oh, the Warblers have some connections there…but don't worry, an impartial judge will be present. I'll make sure the council tends to that." Jeff stated.

"Hey, how will we know that the judge is impartial?" Sam interjected.

"True. OK then, we bring one impartial judge, you bring another."

"You're on." grinned Sam, before he dashed off through the back door to let the others know and wondering to himself if any other New Directions member knew that Lima had it's own creative arts centre.

* * *

><p>"C'mon guys, it'll be great." said Sam, standing in the choir room on Monday next.<p>

"Great? Sam, it'll be wasting valuable practicing time for us for Nationals!" said Rachel shrilly, crossing her arms in front of her and glancing at her boyfriend.

Finn looked away awkwardly and shrugged at Sam. Rachel beamed.

"C'mon Finn! You told me it sounded like a good idea when I texted you yesterday.." whined Sam, feeling hopeless. He'd only been trying to do something cool for New Directions, and maybe find a way to spend more time with his new friend, but now it was backfiring.

"Rachel. I thought you'd be pleased!"

"Well, I think it's a wonderful idea Sam." interjected Kurt, smiling from the second row.

"That's just because you get to spend more time with your boy toy." added a serene Quinn from the corner, looking calm but not resisting to be pulled into the quarrel.

Kurt grimaced at her, but before things could get ugly Mercedes spoke.

"Mr Schu, what do you think?"

All of the choir room occupants turned to glance at their teacher who was busy coming in through the side door, carrying a box of unknown contents.

"What do I think about what Mercedes?" he said breathily, managing to set the obviously heavy box on the piano.

"About us going head to head with the Dalton Warblers this Friday in a friendly competition." explained Mercedes.

Sam, who was still standing, waited patiently for Mr Schu to turn around and shoot his idea down in flames.

"Actually Mercedes, that's not a bad idea. A chance to practice for Nationals with some real competition! Something to play for." stated the teacher enthusiastically.

Sam beamed.

"And what exactly will we be playing for?" Rachel asked, obviously peeved.

"The satisfaction of beating the Warblers twice in a year?" Mr Schuester joked. "What do you think Mercedes?"

"Actually, Mr Schuester, it was Sam's idea." confessed Mercedes, grinning at the blond boy.

"Sam?" Mr Schu questioned.

"Er, yeah. I met a Warbler last week in the supermarket, we got talking about Glee Club and stuff and he offered us a sing-off." Sam explained.

"Well, great Sam! You sort that out and let us know!" Mr Schu smiled at the boy happily.

He saw Puck chuckling from the corner of his eye, obviously making a gay joke to himself. It saddened Sam that even some of the Glee club members weren't over their homophobic tendencies. Sam knew he himself wasn't gay. Definitely not. He fancied Quinn way too much still, but Kurt had helped him over the past few weeks with finding him new clothes as his family weren't rolling in money and he didn't appreciate any sarcasm towers the subject of homosexuality. He glared at Puck before turning to find a seat so he could listen to Mr Schu explain today's lesson.

* * *

><p>"Order." stated Wes sternly, from behind the council table as he tapped his beloved gavel on the table before lowering it as the Warblers' chattering quietened down.<p>

Jeff was sat between his best friend, Nick, and the lead soloist for the Warblers, Blaine. Both were listening intently, ready for whatever Wes had to say to open the meeting but Jeff's mind was elsewhere. As excited as he was after challenging Sam to a duel between both the Warblers and New Directions, he was now very nervous about bringing it up in front of the Council and being shot down in flames.

After all, he had only just been granted his first solo after six tries, six, and he remembered too well how the Council, as well as the rest of the Warblers, had reacted to Blaine's proposition about a Warbler performance away from campus, and that was Blaine, the council's favourite..

He diverted his attention back to the present moment and caught himself listening to David, another council member speaking about a soon to be performance at a local elderly residence. As he finished his piece Jeff thought that this would be a perfect time.

'Better now than never.' he thought to himself, and before he could talk himself out of it his hand was in the air, quavering. Nick shot him a questioning look as did Cameron and Thad. Thad nudged Wes.

"Warbler Jeff? What is it you have to say?" Wes asked, glancing at him thoughtfully.

Jeff mechanically stood up, that being the only thing he could remember Kurt doing when he was a Warbler before starting his rant or suggestion, whatever took his fancy. He glanced around…bad idea. The Warblers were all looking at him, some with questioning expressions, others more interested but one or two looked simply bored. Although they all missed Kurt, the thought of not having to sit through another of his long lists of suggestions which happened regularly at every meeting brought them unsurprising joy and to think that another Warbler was to take his place did not sit well with them.

"Erm, well…" he began nervously, before deciding to spit it out. "I met a member of New Directions last week…"

Blaine's head popped up, now listening intently incase any word of Kurt was mentioned.

"…and we both thought it would a be a great idea to have a competition between both our show choirs. A 'sing-off' of sorts."

Jeff sat down suddenly and looked down at his knees.

'At least they didn't erupt in anger' thought Jeff, before awaiting their answer.

"New Directions?" wondered Thad aloud, glancing at David who was frowning. "Hm."

"…but they beat us at Sectionals. They might just want to gloat." voiced Cameron, disgust in his voice.

Nick shot him a look before speaking himself.

"…but it'd be much more interesting than just performing at elderly residences throughout the rest of the year."

Jeff peered over at his best friend and grinned, thankful that someone was on his side.

"Warbler Blaine, what are your thoughts?" David asked, making the other boys calm down and look towards the short Warbler who was most favoured for solos.

"Well, although I know that we do not perform out of campus, except for a few exceptions.."

Blaine cringed at this point as some of the other boys snorted and snickered quietly. The last time the Warblers had put on an impromptu performance outside of the Dalton grounds was when Blaine had convinced them to help him serenade a member of the Gap store staff at the store several weeks back, which hadn't ended all that well. Wes banging his gavel warningly brought everyone back to business though.

"…perhaps it would be a good idea for us to go along as we won't have another proper chance to compete until next year and New Directions will probably be competing against us then. Also, since they beat us at Sectionals it'd be a good idea to watch them perform again." he concluded, looking towards the table of the council.

Jeff glanced at Wes who as nodding thoughtfully.

"I agree." he said finally. "All in favour of an impromptu performance and a bit of healthy competition with New Directions raise their hand."

Most of the boys put their hands in the air, along with Jeff and after a brief count Wes brought his gavel back down to the table with a loud thud.

"Right then. So be it. Jeff can handle the details. Now, on to the next call of business..."


	3. Making an Impression

**Author's notes: **Right guys, I know this chapter might not be that exciting as it's just a sort of a helpful bridge between two events but next chapter is the actual competition and I have a few ideas in my head about what's gonna go down. I might even dedicate a few chapters to it if things get exciting! Please enjoy this rather short chapter for now, and if you have any ideas or suggestions please feel free to tell me in a review! :)

* * *

><p>Friday morning brought with it many emotions. The members of both New Directions and the Dalton Academy Warblers were feeling very different at 7am, the morning before the supposedly 'friendly' competition. Sam was to be seen bending over the sink in the motel room's dingy bathroom, trying to quietly manage his hair in the sink but failing miserably as lemon juice dribbled all over the collar of his white shirt. He'd tried his best to look nice but things just weren't going his way anymore. Rachel Berry, already dressed, was sat in the living room of her house, practicing by doing several vocal runs. Finn, who had barely given the competition a second thought was passed out on his messy bed, still clothed from the night before, his PlayStation 3 controller lolling in his hand.<p>

Jeff was hyperactive, busily trying to brush his teeth and look at his sheet music at the same time without allowing stray drops of water to ruin the paper. Nick walked into the bathroom they shared sleepily and turned the shower on.

"Will you be long Jeff? I need a shower." he asked, ruffling his hands through his hair sleepily.

"Nah. Two seconds." muttered the blonde teen through a mouth of froth. "Here, hold these."

Jeff stuffed the sheet music into Nick's hands before spitting the froth into the sink and rinsing his mouth with water.

"Thanks.' he said, taking back the paper and drying his mouth with a clean towel at the same time. "So Nicky, you ready for the big competition?"

"Yeah, sure. We know New Directions' style by now, they'll be blown away by our custom set-list." said the shorter brunette boy confidently, pushing Jeff out of the door before closing it. "Now get out…shower time."

Jeff grinned playfully to himself as he walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a crisp white shirt, of which he had many, and his usual black trousers. He changed quickly before going in search of his Dalton blazer, muttering the words of his solo to himself as he gave himself a once-over in the mirror.

* * *

><p>By nine, the Warblers were all stood on the curb outside the school by the parking lot, looking smart and composed and chatting merrily whilst patiently waiting for a mini-bus to come and pick them up and dutifully take them to the theatre.<p>

* * *

><p>By nine, eleven of the New Directions had turned up for school and were impatiently sat in the choir room. Mr Schu was stood by the piano, checking his watch every few seconds.<p>

Lauren Zizes and Puck were sat together in the corner, Puck making her chuckle by whispering crude things into her ear.

Mike Chang and Tina were kissing and sniggering in another corner, oblivious to the rest of the students.

Artie sat in his wheelchair, chatting to members of the band serenely.

Quinn looked stonily ahead of her whilst Britanny and Santana giggled together about Rachel's current choice of outfit, whilst the girl in question paced the floor in front of them angrily.

Sam sat on a chair at the front, going through his bag, checking each piece of sheet music carefully. He couldn't believe it, but Mr Schu had given him all the responsibility for this get-together with the Warblers. The sheet music, recruiting the band, choosing the music itself, choosing soloists had all been left down to Sam. The only things Mr Schu had allowed himself to do was alert Principal Figgins, arrange a bus and overview the practices and choreography which Sam had left Mike and Britanny in charge of. Sam was grateful in a way as with his whole life tumbling around him this had given him something to concentrate on and had proven to him that he could do whatever he wanted to.

"Right guys. Have any of you tried calling the others?" Mr Schu asked, looking up at his Glee Club, well most of it. "We're due to leave any minute."

"Sorry I'm late Mr Schu…" uttered Finn, galloping in with a sheepish look on his face. "Slept through my alarm."

Mr Schu shook it off with a, "Don't worry Finn, you're here now…take a seat." whilst Rachel wasn't as kind. She stormed up to him.

"Finn! Where were you?" she spat loudly, before lowering her voice. "Noah was even here before you. We need to provide an united front for the rest of the Glee Club to carry us through this competition."

Rachel grinned playfully at her.

"No sweat Rachel. We took the Warblers at Sectionals, easy. And we'll do it again. C'mon…" he put his arm around her and steered her to a seat beside Sam.

"Who's left Mr Schu?" asked Quinn who looked peeved.

"Just Kurt…" Mr Schu said making his way to the door so as to glance out into the corridor for any sound of the boy.

"Kurt? But I thought he left the house before me…he never misses the bus." said Finn, looking confused.

As the Glee club director approached the door however Kurt danced through the door way in a hurry.

"Sorry I'm late Mr Schu. I couldn't in the life of me decide what to wear!" he said, flushing.

The boy had obviously gone to much trouble in the image department. He was wearing tight black jeans, a black and white striped tee cut perfectly for him and a black jacket. His hair was gelled up into an extravagantly perfect style and his feet were clad in boots.

"You look great Kurt." said Mr Schu with a sincere smile. "C'mon then guys! The competition awaits.."

"Let's kick some Warbler butt!" agreed Finn, first out the door, hand in hand with Rachel.

Kurt huffed after him with an enthusiastic Mercedes in tow and the rest of them filed out in groups, leaving Sam hurriedly stuffing things into his bag.

"Man. We better win after all this handwork." he muttered, rushing after his classmates.

* * *

><p>"Right, Warblers," began Wes, getting up from his seat next to his best friend and fellow council member David, and standing up at the front of the bus. "We're nearly there. Please try and compose yourself from all of the excitement. We need to show New Directions that we are completely capable of beating them…and calmly and collected at that."<p>

"Sit down Wes…you're killing the buzz!" shouted Trent jokily as the only Asian member of the choir sat down huffily to stifled laughs from the other boys.

David ignored him and turned around in his seat to talk to Jeff who was currently in a heated discussion with Nick about the best Star Wars movie.

"It is _so _completely 'Phatom Menace'!" stated Jeff, making a dramatic hand gesture.

"No way would any loyal Star Wars fan say that!" Nick argued. "None of the prequels are nearly as good as 'Revenge of the Jedi'"

Jeff snorted but before they could continue bickering David cut in.

"Shut up for a moment guys. Jeff, is your solo ready? We haven't heard it since Wednesday. Everything OK?"

Jeff gulped before answering. "Yeah David. Everything's fine. I can't wait!"

The Council had decided that Jeff, being the one who had arranged the competition, should be granted a solo which he enthusiastically accepted. By now though he was nervous as this was only his second solo. He felt like he was carrying the weight of the whole competition on his shoulders. He wondered if Blaine ever felt like this. Nick punched him on the arm playfully as David turned back to Wes with a grin.

"You'll be great Jeff, don't worry. New Directions will be blown away!" he comforted him, smiling.

"Yeah…thanks."

Jeff turned to the window and grimaced slightly as he saw the theatre building loom into view.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Would love some reviews :) x<em>


	4. Differences

Jeff braced himself as he stepped off of the bus after Nick. The wind was sharp around his neck as he shuffled along into the clear line of Warblers which was already forming alongside the smart coach. The blond Warbler looked up at the theatre, remembering the several times which he had performed here with the Warblers for various events. He'd never sung a solo in there though.

"Right, Warblers. Please let's keep it together today. No rough-housing..." Thad began, looking over, one eyebrow raised, at the New Directions boys, one of whom was giving the boy in a wheelchair a 'noogie'. "...and don't wander off. We're going to win this boys! Let's not let them take the trophy again."

"Can I just point out that there is no actual trophy?" Jeff piped up.

"Yeah, calm down Thad...we'll be fine. You sound like our mother." Cameron added, shaking his head and smiling.

The rest of the Warblers chuckled. Thad shook his head in disappointment.

"Let's just go in." he said, annoyed, gesturing for the neat line of boys to file into the building.

As he passed, Nick stopped and lay his hand over his heart, wearing a solemn gaze on his face. Thad glanced at him, confused.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Nick stated, a glint forming in his eye.

Nick barely managed to get away as Thad made to swat him.

"...and NO movie references guys! I've already had enough of Jeff and Nick's very deep Star Wars bickers."

"That ain't bickering! We were covering a very important matter!" Jeff hailed from the doorway.

"And Harry Potter was a best-selling book series before the movies!" Nick added.

"Whatever guys! Let's go. I'll go find the manager, you go into the auditorium OK?" David interjected, knowing that Thad was in a mood where he should not be messed with.

* * *

><p>"Come on guys, off the bus. Santana, give Rachel her sheet music back, Puck stop attacking Artie. Mercedes, please keep Kurt in check, we need to wait for everyone before we go in. Come on guys!" Mr Schu droned automatically, knowing his kids well enough now not to get angry.<p>

"...but Mr Schu, the Warblers have already arrived!" Kurt whined, as Mercedes placed a controlling hand on his shoulder-bag so as to keep him from escaping after his former schoolmates and his boyfriend.

"Jeez, your hobbit will still be there in five minutes!" gasped Santana, shooting Kurt an exasperated and venomous look.

"Santana, what's a hobbit?" Britanny asked from her position, seated on the tarmac.

"Britanny, get up." Mr Schu said.

"Mr Schu, what do we get if we win?" asked Finn sheepishly from the back of the crowd of New Directions.

"IF we win Finn!" Rachel said sincerely from beside him.

"Yeah, it better be something good, like a big box of chocolate or something!" commented Lauren Zises, who paused from laughing at Puck tormenting Artie.

"I don't think there is a prize Finn, just a good old helping of self-satisfaction." Mr Schuester beamed at them.

"What? We get nothing for this? We're missing football practice for this shin-dig Mr Schu." Puck suddenly said, leaving Artie and proceeding to the front of the group. "I didn't even wanna spend my day here. It's not like it's Sectionals or something."

"Now, Puck. Any chance of a competition, whether there is or is not a prize, is a chance worth taking because it'll help you with all sorts of prospectives with Glee Club. Scouting out the competition, perfecting your solos, practicing certain choreography with an amateur audience..."

"Shut up Rachel." Quinn said simply from the corner, rolling her eyes as everyone else nodded.

"Now guys...I'm really disappointed with this reception. I thought you'd be stoked at the chance of performing against a show-choir before Nationals! We need all the practice we gan get, don't forget that Vocal Adrenaline and all the other show choirs we'll be competing against in New York will have been practicing against day and night, probably in friendly competition with other show-choirs like we're about to do."

"There's never friendly competition with Vocal Adrenaline Mr Schu..." Mercedes said.

Rachel nodded darkly but didn't elaborate. Obviously her last encounter with Jesse St James and Vocal Adrenaline was still fresh and sore in her brimming mind.

"Well, just look at this as another experience. Come on then guys. Sam, lead the way!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Right guys, I know this is a very short chapter but I just wanted to write a small filler to branch the gap as I try and figure out what exactly happens next! I have a few ideas but remember, any ideas and suggestions are welcome. Who would you like to see more of? I'll try and work requested characters in a bit more...obviously the fic's going to be revolving mostly around Sam and Jeff but maybe you want to see some more of certain characters which maybe I hadn't planned on covering...so give me a shout!<strong>

**And please review, they make me so happy! :D**


End file.
